warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise Of EchoClan
Prolouge Stormstar's paws thundered against the rocky earth. Please tell me that the rest of EchoClan is following. ''The thought pounded against his skull like a woodpecker pecking into a tree. Stormstar felt a sharp pain in his pad, and then realized a thorn must have pierced the rough skin of his pad. "''Pack, pack, kill, kill!" The echo's of the raging, blood thirsty dogs rang into his ear. Leaping over the border of EchoClan, he stopped at a long stream. Breathing heavily, he checked to see the rest of his clan following. A strong brown tabby bounded up to him, his amber eyes blazing with fear. "Stormstar…" His brother, and deputy, Brambleheart began to say. "What is it?" He pestered lashing his tail. "It- its Silversky… She's dead." His brothers voice was sharp with sadness. "Wh- What? No, she was fine when I saw her.. She can't be dead!" Stormstar growled. His brothers fire-like amber gaze met his. "She died of running to much. Ivyfoot and Rootpaw said this would happen if we left at night-" "So you think I killed her?" Her snarled at his brother. Stormstar was under so much stress lately. He couldn't deal with the death of his only elder. A silver she-cat leaped between the two snarling brothers. "I think we should go to the gathering before this gets out of hand." She meowed gently. Stormstar let a tiny hiss and padded away. He heard Brambleheart mutter something under his breath, but he didn't say it aloud. Flicking his tail, he heard the shuffle of paw steps as the rest of his clan slowly followed him. Thoughts buzzed into his head. Stupid mouse brained, idiotic, flea infested dogs! The ruined everything… My clan, and my hopes. Oh Brookwhisker where are you when I need you? ''"Ah were here." The familiar voice of Dustwind said. Stormstar's white-and-black tabby pelt turned dark gray in the shadow of the massive stones that made the Gathering Stones. The Gathering Stones where many flat stones that each of the six leaders sat on. Stormstar bundled up his haunches, and leaped on the one of the many stones. Swiping his green gaze over the mass cats, finding that his clan had found a spot. "Greetings Stormstar, what makes EchoClan late?" A voice to the left of him growled. Stormstar whipped his head around to see Sparrowstar, the leader of NightClan, said narrowing her golden eyes. "That's none of NightClan's business, but if the other four clans want to no, then dogs have invaded our territory." Stormstar snarled loud enough for every cat to hear. Laughter rippled from the other clans. "And I thought EchoClan cats were weaklings before. You can't take them down yourselves?" Smallstar the leader of FeatherClan hissed with laughter. Stormstar seethed with anger. "These dogs are bigger than a monster! They killed three of our warriors, and an apprentice." Swiftstep growled, his black pelt standing on end. "So what are you asking Stormstar?" Riverstar the leader of Thornclan said, care in her gentle voice. "A piece of each of you're territory." Stormstar declared. Shocked gasps rippled through the other five clans. "Stormstar.. That's not how clans live. You're a great friend, but leaf bare is coming and none of the clans can give you territory." Patchstar the leader of StoneClan said softly. "So you're just going to let us leave? All of you?" Called Gingerclaw. "That's right. Bye now. Hope you store up on crow-food Stormstar." Hissed Sparrowstar. Stormstar felt like leaping over onto her stone, and shredding her brown fur off of her body, but he couldn't win that fight. "Fine. Good-bye to the rest of you." Stormstar hissed. "No! Stormstar you can't say that!" His sister Ivyfoot called. He leaped down from the stone and padded off, felling the wind brush threw his thick fur. ''StarClan why have you destroyed my clan! Why isn't the moon clouding? You have abounded us! Stormstar thought. "Stormstar! We should fight for our honor!" Brambleheart hissed. Memories flooded into his head like waves washing onto a shore. A light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and gray paws, like she stepped in ashes. The last time he saw her, blood stained her beautiful light brown tabby pelt. Her blue gaze locked on to his.. Ivyfoot said she was beginning to swell with their kits. She was a medicine cat, but they found love.. Brookwhisker… He shot a flaming gaze at his brother. "The last time a clan mocked us, and we fought, Clawstar killed Brookwhisker! If anything like that happens again.." He growled. Brambleheart brushed his muzzle against his brothers. "I know how much you loved her, but that's behind us. We can't live on our own." He murmured gently. "I have failed us all. We have to find new homes. EchoClan is no more, and StarClan has turned their backs on us all." He declared. "But what about my kits?" Thunderpool, a ginger-and-cream she-cat whined. "Find a twoleg to take care of yourselves. Or become rouges, loners, or join another clan. EchoClan can't live here anymore." Stormstar said gently. A howl ragged threw the forest. Dogs. "Stormstar why can't we fight? We could win!" A tiny squeak came from beside Thunderpool, and a tiny gray tabby tom-kit pounced on his sister. "Longkit! Stormstar is under a lot of pressure right now. And leave Streamkit alone!" Thunderpool mewed gently to her kit. "I guess I might see you all as a rouge.. But good-bye for now. I'm proud of all of you and don't you forget that." Stormstar said in a fair well. As the sea of cats parted, Stormstar felt his heart crack. StarClan why have you abandon us? EchoClan is no more! Chapter 1 Grass brushed against Midnight's legs like a clam stream. The russle of tree's was peaceful, not even the flow of burning sunlight bothered her. She closed her eyes to enhale the scence when suddenly the shuffle of paws flicked into her ears. Opening her eyes, she stared at a massive pure white tom, with black stripes through his pelt. His glowing green eyes filled Midnight with contemptment and warmth. "One will rise. Night will fall into the river. Bones will crack the holly bushes. The end is now." He mewoed. Her eyes snapped open, and blackness over took her vision. Sighing, she got up and shook her pelt. The cold, damp, frosty floor of the alley was enough to give any animal nightmares. But she couldn't help but remeber the prophecy that the strange glowing tom had said. One will rise. Night will fall into the river. Bones will crack the holly bushes. The end in now. What did that mean? She shrugged, and padded away from her nest. Yawning, paw steps, and mews was all she could hear. The amount of warmth on her back and head told her it was sunrise. Streching and holding up her tail, she smelt the familiar, and unwelcoming smell of trash. '''Great. Sure, lets all be lazy and not hunt for food.' ''She thought. Bending her head down, she tasted some bumpy, damp object, and jumped back spitting. "Gross!" She spat. "Well exuse me for not finding food that matches your unique taste, Midnight." The voice of Hunter growled. Midnight hissed at the tom. She was never very fond of Hunter. He had left one of Midnight's closest friend's, Grace, simply because he had no romantic fellings for her when she gave birth to his two kits Max and Frosty. He had then had mated with another she-cat, Renee, and now she is expecting his kits. "Just go away Hunter. Midnight has a reason to be upset. This food is gross!" Renee growled at her mate. Hunter purred. "I don't think I'll ever understand you my love." Midnight heard the rasp of his tounge licking her fur, and he padded off. Renee brushed her muzzle against Midnight's. "Are you OK?"